phantom triplets
by amixan0402
Summary: Danny failed to save his family and friends from Dan's evil plan, Clockwork helps Danny to face Dan once again but at the price of changing the timeline, Danny Fenton is now Dawn Fenton the eldest triplet sister of Danny and Dianna Fenton, now Dawn has to help her younger siblings train their powers while she trains to take on Dan and come out on top.
1. prologue

**AN: I don't own anything other than the characters I create because if I did own it i wont be writing this**

* * *

 **Danny/Dawn pov**

Hi my name is Danny Fenton or at least it used to be, I'm sure your wondering what I mean by "at least it used to be" so I'll explain. My family and friends plus a school teacher was killed by my future self, I'm sure I'm not making sense to you so please bear with me, my father and mother are ghost hunters and created a ghost portal of which inevitably turned me into a half-human half-ghost also known as a halfa. At first only my friends knew about my ghost powers and later on my elder sister found out and kept the secret as well. 3 months after I got my ghost powers, my friends and I found this place in the ghost zone which is owned by a ghost called Clockwork, I tried to fight him, which failed miserably by the way, led us to flee into the future. The future was horrible, my future self, also known as Dan Plasmius, was controlling the world through fear and because of this I tried to fight him but he was too powerful. I'm sure some of you are thinking that I died there but no I didn't, Plasmius forcefully kept me in the future while he went into my time and was going to ensure his existence in the future. I managed to get back into my time and defeat Plasmius but my fight with him drained me and I couldn't save the ones that needed saving. Now after the explosion that killed them Clockwork appeared and told me that he was impressed with my accomplishment of defeating my future self and was willing to give me a chance to make sure that Plasmius will not kill them, I willingly accepted leading to my current predicament. So once again my name was Danny Fenton but now its Dawn Fenton elder triplet sister to Danny and Dianna Fenton. Clockwork said that I can go to him if I need any help at all and I know I'm gonna need a lot of help from him, he also mentioned that the time line I know is going to be different as well but he himself doesn't know how different. Well we'll see how different things are as things go by…

* * *

 **AN: I'll be referring to the 'real' Danny as Dawn from now on**


	2. chapter 1: chat with clockwork

i don't own Danny Phantom

~LINE~

"So Danny, Dianna, Dawn. You and your little friends want to fight ghosts," A big man in an orange jumpsuit said to the 5 children in front of him.

The Fenton triplets Danny, Dianna and Dawn looked at each other with confused eyes, then back at the man before the youngest replied, "Ac-ac-actually dad?, I…..want to be astronaut."

Danny has short black hair and has icy blue eyes like his sisters. He wears a white t-shirt with a red collar, red sleeves and a red oval in the middle, blue jeans and red and white sneakers

Dianna nodded, her raven-coloured bangs covering one of her eyes as she added, "And I want to become a professional singer."

Dianna has waist length black hair that is slightly spiky and is tied to a low-ponytail. She wears a plain white t-shirt with a green jacket over it and dark blue jeans along with green and white sneakers.

Then the eldest child, Dawn added her input, "sorry dad, but I want to do what I want to do. It's my life and I'll decide what I'll do with it. Besides I want to be a professional choreographer"

Dawn has waist length black hair that isn't spiky and is tied into a high-ponytail with 2 bangs framing her face. She wears a black t-shirt with a light blue jacket, blue jeans and black and blue sneakers. She also almost always have a pair of navy blue headphones around her neck if she's not listening to music.

"I used to be into ghosts, but now it's so mainstream now, like cell phones." Said Sam

Sam has shoulder length black hair tied into a half-ponytail and purple eyes. She wears a black tank top which ends above her stomach and has a purple oval in the middle, a black skirt with white lines in a checked design, purple leggings and black combat boots.

"Waste these good looks and all this charisma hunting ghosts?" Tucker said while gesturing to himself, "criminal."

Tucker is an African-American boy with turquoise eyes. He wears a red beret, a long sleeved yellow T-shirt, green cargo pants, black-framed glasses and brown boots

Danny, Dianna and Dawn's father, jack said, "Well, if you want to hunt ghosts, there are a few things you need to learn."

He turned around and started messing with the equipment and beakers of sorts on a table.

With a heavy sigh, the younger Fentons sank into their chairs, while the oldest Fenton rolled her eyes, got up from her chair, put on her headphones, started to listen to music and started to walk away.

This was before they gasped and a blue mist escaped Danny's mouth and a red most escaped Dianna's mouth.

"Uh-oh," Dianna muttered as she looked around the room, only for her attention to go to the ghost portal as it came alive and it opened.

"This can't be good," Danny whispered as two ectopusses escaped from the portal and were completely oblivious to their father. They tried to swarm at Tucker and Sam before they were blasted back into the ghost portal by a silver coloured ecto-blast.

"It's true I've never seen a ghost, but when I do, I'll be prepared," Jack said not even noticing what transpired behind him. "And so will you, whether you want to be or not."

Danny and Dianna looked to where their sister was only to find her climbing up the stairs and out of the basement. They were wondering what had just happened a few seconds ago, before their dad turned around and said, "And _that_ , is the Fenton portal," pointing towards the now closed ghost portal, "It releases ghosts into our world whether I want to or not, one day I'll figure that out too."

"Now," he turns back to them, "who wants to hunt ghosts?"

He was greeted with a pair of confused Fentons, a missing Fenton, and Sam and Tucker who were trembling at what almost happened to them.

"You kids, look at cha! You are too excited to even speak!" all 4 of them looked at each other with one thought in mind 'could this get any worse'

It would have, but thankfully it didn't as Jack finally noticed that Dawn isn't there.

"Wait, where's Dawn?" Jack asked, before running off to find Dawn, all the while shouting her name.

~LINE~

 **DAWN POV**

I know it's rude of me to walk out like that when my dad was talking but I'd rather hear him blabber on about ghosts than talk about his past. *sigh* Well it's been a month since we got our ghost powers and it's honestly very funny to see Danny and Dianna struggling to control their powers. *giggle* now let's go see how we actually got our powers.

 **FLASHBACK (STILL DAWNS POV)**

I am currently in my houses basement a.k.a. my parent's lab looking at whatever crazy contraptions my parents have made to capture ghosts with very mild interest until I see the ghost portal that changed my life I the past and will change my life again and as soon as that thought finished, I heard noises coming from the stairs and I didn't even have to look back to know it was Sam, Tucker, Danny and Dianna coming down to see the 'unfinished' portal.

"h-hi sis, what are you doing here," Danny asked me.

"one," I said holding up one finger, "I live here, two," I said before raised my second finger, "I came to see what has mom and dad so depressed and three," I said before I raised the third finger, " I can ask you 4 the _same_ thing."

"Um, so that's the ghost portal, right?" Sam asked slightly nervous about me as she and Tucker has not met me in person yet.

I let out a silent sigh before I said, "that's what it looks like Samantha."

I had to hold back a smirk when I saw Sam's eye twitching from the reflection on the mirror on the wall.

"Well why don't you three check its inside out," Sam said slightly growling.

"WHAT, NO WAY, MOM AND DAD WILL KILL US," Danny and Dianna shouted in sync

I looked back, blinked twice and raised an eyebrow at their sudden outburst before looking at Sam and saying, "Well it could be interesting at least."

Sam didn't even listen to any of us and somehow produced two, one piece jumpsuits along with two pairs of boots and two pairs of gloves (one fingerless) and one, two piece jumpsuit along with a pair of combat boots and a pair of fingerless gauntlets.

The one piece jumpsuits were both white with a black flaming 'D' in the middle of the chest and the gloves and boots that go with the jumpsuits is black

The top of the two piece jumpsuit has short sleeves and is white with the flaming 'D' in the middle, while the bottom part is white and has a flame pattern going up to the knee on the right leg (think Jin Kazama's battle pants without the black belt) the combat boots is white and the gauntlets are white with black metal pieces over the fingers and the back of the hand and has the black metal on the back of the arm as well with two spike like pieces pointed to the back.

Sam smirked and gave Danny a one piece jumpsuit along with a pair of boots and the pair of fingered gloves, Dianna a one piece jumpsuit as well along with the boots and a the fingerless gloves and gave me the two piece jumpsuit along with the gauntlets and the combat boots.

Danny and Dianna sighed in defeat and I just rolled my eyes in annoyance and went to change into it in a closet and surprisingly it fit perfectly…too perfectly it actually shows my figure that I hide under my baggy clothes. I walk out and I know I have a light blush on my face and it didn't help that the 4 others in the room are staring at me.

"S-stop st-staring," I said while rubbing my arm and looking at the wall and finding it _very_ interesting.

"Wow," Danny and Tucker silently muttered, but sadly since no other sound was being made in the lab I heard it and blushed harder, I also saw Dianna and Sam looking at me with some amount of jealousy.

"C-can we g-get this over with," I said silently, "please."

I know they heard my silent plead because Sam was smirking in trump, Tucker looked like someone destroyed his electronics and Danny and Dianna looked like fish out of water.

"Your sister has a point y'know," Sam said still smirking, "you should go in before your mom and dad catches us snooping."

That got Danny, Dianna and Tucker's heads into gear as Danny, Dianna and I finally were going to enter the portal but Danny had to make this somewhat awkward by holding Dianna and my hands as if to protect us.

Dianna and I shared a smile knowing that Danny is overprotective of us even though we are older than him by five(Dianna) and ten(Dawn) respectively

We were half way into the deactivated portal and somehow Danny's had managed to press the 'ON' button on the inside of the portal shocking the three of us half-way to death, and all the way into unconsciousness.

~LINE~

When I woke up I saw the worried faces of Sam and Tucker, and found that my outfit's colouring is now inverted and also saw that my hair is white instead of black, I got up to see myself in the mirror and saw that my skin-tone is paler than my usual tan and my eyes are glowing a raging sliver instead of the radioactive green I was expecting.

I heard Danny and Dianna gowning so I turned around to see that Danny has the radioactive green eyes I was expecting and Dianna's eyes are glowing orange.

"TIME OUT," I heard an all too familiar voice say and smiled slightly.

"Hello clockwork," I said as he materialized.

"Dawn, I came to tell you a bit about your powers," clockwork said confusing me a bit.

"What do you mean 'to tell me a bit about my powers'?" I asked him.

"Dawn, surely you remember how you came to be, don't you." Clockwork said, not asked, said because he knows that I know.

"Yeah after **he** killed them you used the remains of my power along with some of yours to alter the timeline entirely," I replied not exactly getting where this is going.

"Yes and because I used some of my power along with the remains of yours you now have a minimal amount of control over time meaning stopping slowing and fastening it at will and will not need a medallion if you haven't already noticed, how long you can stop time depends on how much practice you have with the ability, in the past you had an ice core while now you have a mix of ice fire and lightning for your core whist your brother has an ice core and your sister has a fire core" said clockwork while changing between his child, adult and elder forms.

"Okay so why is my eyes silver instead of green?" I asked.

"Light your hand with ecto-energy," clockwork replies.

I did so, not getting where this is going, until my hand was properly lit in silver ecto-energy instead of the green ones I'm used to.

"Hey clockwork, is there going to be a dark version of Dianna or myself in the future?" I asked hoping that only Dan will appear in the future.

"A dark you, no," clockwork answered "but for Dianna it depends on _if_ she gets her hands on the C.A.T Answer sheet and what she does with it," emphasising on 'if'.

"Thanks clockwork," I said before asking "um, may I?"

Clockwork raised an eyebrow before replying "be my guest."

"TIME IN" I said and snapped my fingers resuming time, I also noticed that clockwork is gone.

 **FLASHBACK END**

~LINE~

I had to end this here hope you guys like it :)


End file.
